


Things That We Are Made Of

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on his relationship with Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That We Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #121](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2066936.html?thread=25251320). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html)

The fire in your eyes when we fight, furious and threatening to consume me. I’m addicted to the burn.

The taste of the air you’re breathing out, cigarettes with a hint of chewing-gum. I don’t care that it should repulse me.

The space where my memories should be, of the future, of home. I don’t mind, because thoughts of you take their place.

The metal binding my wrists together, cold and unforgiving, restrictive and enticing. I’m watching you watching me.

The way the rainwater dyes your hair a darker shade of blond.

These are the things that I live for.  
 


End file.
